


Your Toes and My Car

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: Round32020 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Villain of the Week, a little silly, girl's day out interupted, natasha's favorite car, nothing hurts here okay, super light, tony's toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Tony's not a girl, but he's secure enough in his masculinity to go on a girl's day out with Natasha.  It's just unfortunate that it got interrupted by super villain of the month.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Round32020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601194
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Your Toes and My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Your Toes and My Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443259) by [Ileana_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N)



> Card: 3018  
> Square: S1/Interupted By A Super Villian  
> Relationship: WinterIron, WidowShield
> 
> [Illeana_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N) made a Russian translation! which you can find   
> [ here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9687520)

Tony had not planned for this and going by the look on Natasha’s face, she hadn’t planned for this either. Tony groaned internally again as another daisy chain of explosions rocked the building they were hunkered down in at the moment. “At the rate their going, they’re going to level New York,” Tony looked down at his bare feet and sighed. “And they ruined my pedicure.”

It had been a lovely pedicure too. Gloss black with a lovely little star in the center of each big toe. It’d been so cute those little stars. A bright red outline filled in with matte silver and gloss black lines making it look like a certain someone’s arm, and these assholes had ruined them. “Bastards.”

Natasha looked down at Tony’s toes and winced. “Yeah, looks like we are both going to have to get new pedicures after this.” Natasha’s own pedi and been ruined, not as bad as Tony’s but they were still smudged. “One day off Tony. That’s all we wanted. One day with no idiots ruining everything.”

Tony hummed in response. The nail salon was a wreck and Natasha’s favorite car was now a smouldering pile of metal. “Hey Nat?”

Natasha never did like it when Tony spoke in that tone. It usually meant she was about to get angry, and as Tony would say, ‘It’s not really The Hulk you have to worry about getting mad you know.’ “What is it?”

Tony stole a glance at her before looking back out the broken window. Both of them were trying to spot the Super Villian of the month. Clint had money on Doom making the most appearances but Tony was banking on Justin Hammer to make a good showing. “They blew up the car.”

Natasha blinked, then pulled out her phone. “Steve? If you don’t hurry up with my gear I’m going to beat you and you’re not going to like it.” Natasha hmmed at what ever Steve was saying but it was clear she wasnt actually listening to him, and told him to “Hurry up Rogers.” before she hung up on him. “Three minutes Tony.”

Tony sighed. “Nat, you can’t actually kill them you know? Just think of all the paper work Agent Agent will make you fill out. Besi- Oh! Hi Bucky!” Tony knew he was waving like an idiot but it was Bucky, and Tony felt that, that was a very good excuse to act like an idiot, and while Tony couldn't say for sure thanks to the mask, he was still almost positive Bucky was smiling at him.

When Bucky reached them, he scanned Tony from head to toe. “Are you injured?” 

“Well, no. But they ruined my pedicure! They had a Winter Soldier star on them and everything. Also, they blew up Nat’s favorite car and everything we bought today. You should avenge me.” Tony smiled as Bucky huffed before handing him his suitcase suit.

Tony never got to know what Bucky’s response would have been, if he’d have said anything at all because Steve came bursting into the shop at that moment yelling; “Natasha! I have you’re gear!”

Steve beamed like the idiot he was when Natasha threw her head back and laughed.

“Let’s go avenge Tony’s toes, and Natasha's car.”


End file.
